


Borrowed Time

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [22]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Brief mentions of others - Freeform, Gen, In-between vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because sometimes he thinks of her as one of the biggest heroes of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun

The first time he met her, she’d hurriedly shoved a letter in his hand for an unconscious Allen and Lenalee. In her haste she nearly tripped over her dress falling headlong into the carriage she was about to board. 

She struck him as timid and jittery, and he wanted to assure her that everything would be alright, though, he didn’t think she would believe it. Still it went into his records that she’s encountered a Noah, Road Kamelot. She had the scars to prove it. He thought if he’d encountered a Noah - what little Bookmen knew of them - he would be pretty jittery too. 

The second time he meets her, they’re on their way to Edo, they’ve just lost Allen and he wasn’t the kindest person then. He was about as conflicted as he had ever been about being both Bookman and Exorcist. Guiltily he’d been rather unkind to everyone on that ship. Never mind forgetting his own hard learned lessons as Bookman. He was feeling small and petty, and took it out on all within striking distance. Lenalee, Miranda, the ship’s crew. Most were forgiving of him, but Bookman saw through it all. There is no pretense with his master. 

He remembers how earnestly she’d pleaded with him to think of those who had given their lives for him and the ship. To have a duty of care if not towards them, then to himself, he was as important as anyone on the ship. Was he not their comrade too? That is what bites to this day still it rankles because … it is not a question he has an answer to as easily now, when he would not hesitate before. The Bookman’s tenets came first, and foremost. An impartial observer inking history on paper, and everyone will just fade away. 

Even before Road, made him face up to his shortcomings, Miranda asked him first. She who was so afraid of failing, but really was one of the bravest of them all. For her Innocence was a defensive type with no powers of retaliation at all. It was some beautiful benign thing and Miranda had to have more faith in herself than he had in himself. O irony, o Life - wicked and cruel as always. 

Again and again during that trip, she as much as everyone did their level best and beyond to overcome their collective shortcomings as they battled wave upon wave of Akuma, and even managed to keep her time record going until they were home, back at Headquarters. Miranda, he thinks, is some kind of miracle worker. Even after, during the invasion of HQ she put herself in harm’s way several times over and again. Thus saving many lives. Considering at that time Lavi and Kanda did not even have anything to fight with and were in fact pathetically laughable in their attempts to fight with nothing but mere matchsticks. 

Nowadays she is better, and Noise Marie seems to be a calming influence on her - he seems to be good at this since his presence also has a similar effect on Kanda - Lavi notices. Less jittery, slightly more sure of herself, but still prone to anxiety when people hurry her or panic her. Lavi reckons he must talk to the Japanese swordsman to be a little kinder towards her. Or maybe he can even ask Marie to speak to Kanda to be nicer to the poor harangued woman. 

They’re in the library now, perhaps one of the last few times they can share reading time together. 

“You really enjoy that book don’t you?” Lavi points to the book she is reading. 

“Ah … yes, yes. Who doesn’t enjoy a tragic love story every now and again.” She says blushing. 

“You know if you want to keep that book, you may as well.”  
“Kanda, myself and some of the others are in the process of packing up the library.” Lavi starts to explain, “and who knows when you’ll be able to get your hands on it again, especially if you need it to relax with in the meantime.” 

“Oh… Oh. Are you sure. I-I won’t get into trouble?”

“Yes, yes sure.” He puts a finger to his lips, “Shhh though, don’t tell anyone.” Conspiratorially he whispers, “you can return the book to the Library at the new Headquarters at your leisure, and no one will be any the wiser.” Crossing his arms, Lavi continues, “ yeah, it’ll be our secret ok?”

The woman nods, not quite believing the little gift. Temporary though it is. Lavi has long since resigned himself to the fact that permanence could be things that only fools chase after. Himself included. 

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 21 Aug, so Happy Belated Birthday for then. So sorry this is late.
> 
> I have always loved the idea that Miranda made Lavi question his identity long before playing in Road's dream, and perhaps even helped him there later on, and though they interact very little, I think he has a lot of respect for Miranda. 
> 
> As always, to my dearest readers - you are so loved, Thank you for coming by always. - Zan
> 
> Unicorns and Rainbows always! ^_^


End file.
